Martha My Dear (a Beatles story)
by Tee-bone
Summary: A teenage girl decides to come back from the after life to be able to live a full lifetime. She meets a strange girl named Martha and they meet The Beatles! (not very good at reviews so just read it! :])
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! This is a story I came up with after watching "Carousel"! I hope you like it! **

**Please read and REVIEW! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles, or any other related content. Their names and likeness are used here for entertainment only. They are not in anyway historically correct or referring to actual events, opinions, or behavior.**

* * *

"Please let me have a chance!" A young girl begged.

"What do you mean child?" An elderly man looked at her over the rim of his glasses.

"Please let me go back and have a whole lifetime!" The girl looked close to tears.

"Why my dear, would you want to go back? You have been here for so long, what has made you decide this suddenly?" He said kindly.

"It's just... I died so young... and this is such a wonderful place but I see people come here once their old and meet their families again. But I don't have any family." The girl said sadly. "I never had a chance to start one." She sniffled and let a tear roll down her cheek.

"It's ok Amanda, here everyone is family." He smiled at her.

"I know but..." she looked down at her feet.

"I understand, are you sure that is what you want?" He raised an eyebrow. "Once you leave you can't come back until you die again." The old man warned.

She looked up and smiled. "Really, I can go back?!" She wiped away her tears then frowned slightly. "But how do I get down there?"

"Are you sure that is what you want?" He said sternly and Amanda nodded her head. He sighed. "Alright then, come with me."

Amanda followed the old man to a building, it was dark inside. Amanda suddenly felt scared and she looked back at the man.

"Go ahead, just walk through there and your new life will start."

She took a deep breath and walked into the darkness.

* * *

_**Amanda**_

When Amanda woke up she was on a beach and it was night. Her dress torn up nearly to nothingness. Her blond hair was wet and tangled and she felt completely worn out. She passed out sprawled in the sand on the waters edge.

When she woke up it was early morning. Her body ached as she stood up. She brushed her hair out of her face and walked into the water to rinse the sand off. She adjusted the remains of her clothes to be as close to suitable as possible. Then headed up the beach to find out where she was. After a while she noticed a beach house and decided to go there. She finally reached it and knocked on the door, a kind looking woman in her early forties answered the door.

"Excuse me miss but-"

"Amanda!" The woman hugged her super tight and started to sob. Amanda became excited. 'Maybe this is my family?!' She thought when the woman started to talk again. "We all thought you were dead! Come inside dear!" The woman pulled Amanda into the house. "Here sit down, I'll get you some clothes." Amanda sat down a little confused and slightly wary. Then the woman came back.

"Here you go dear!" She handed Amanda a yellow sun dress. Amanda left to change then came back.

"Oh, Amanda!" The woman smiled and hugged her but she looked nervous. "Erm, Amanda, do you know if Chloe is ok?" The woman grinned nervously.

"Who?" Amanda raised an eyebrow. The woman frowned.

"Chloe! She's your best friend and the both of you come here every summer!" The woman looked slightly hysteric.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You two were on that boat on your way here when it crashed three days ago! The news said that there were no survivors!"

"I don't know who you are or what you're talking about!" Amanda was starting to get nervous.

"You're my niece's best friend and you come here every summer! I'm molly Hobbs!" The woman was sobbing and screaming now. Amanda jumped up and ran out of the house leaving the crazy screaming woman. She started running down the road when she realized she didn't have any shoes. But she kept running anyway.

After what seemed like an hour she came to an airport. 'Now I can figure out where I am!' She thought, feeling exhausted. When she got into the airport she saw a girl who looked familiar. She had curly short brown hair and hazel colored eyes. Amanda walked toward her, the girl looked at her and smiled. This startled Amanda somewhat and the girl walked over to her.

"Hello! I'm Martha! You look nice! Come with me!" Martha smiled and grabbed Amanda's wrist and dragged her into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" Amanda said jerking free.

"I want to be your friend! I'm doing you a favor! Here put this on!" Martha tossed a flight attendents uniform at her.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!"

"We're sneaking on the plane! Duh!"

"What?! We can't do that!"

"Do you have any money?" Martha cocked her brow and put her hand on her hip.

"Well, a, no-"

"Exactly, now put it on!" Amanda finally gave in and put on the uniform.

"Wow you look awesome in that! Ok now come on!" Martha grabbed her bag and handed one to Amanda. "This is for you, it has clothes and stuff in it." She grabbed Amanda's wrist and they to a plane.

"Whoa, hold on, this looks like a private plane. Why don't we just get on another one?" Amanda said nervously.

"Because! Don't you know who's on that plane?!"

"No, I don't! In fact I can't remember anything at all except who I am..." Amanda looked slightly scared.

"Well, come on!" Martha grabbed Amanda again and the got on the plane. "Ok, so, you're going to have to act like a flight attendant the whole time we're on the plane, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Amanda muttered, her mind off somewhere else. Then she heard a bunch of screaming as a bunch of guys walked onto the plane. She looked at Martha who looked like she might have some kind of attack then looked at the four boys who sat down talking and joking loudly. Then she heard the flight attendant bell and remembered that she was the flight attendant. She looked at Martha but she didn't look able so Amanda went to see what they wanted.

She walked over to them. "Yes?" She tried to smile.

"What's your name, love?" One of them asked smiling.

"A-Amanda." She stammered. "What's your name?" She straightened up.

The four boys looked at each other shocked. Amanda started to get nervous.

"Well, I'm John Lennon!"

"I'm Paul McCartney!"

"I'm George Harrison!"

"I'm Ringo Starr!"

They all smiled brightly.

"It's nice to meet you!" Amanda smiled, they seemed like nice guys. Then Martha walked over.

"Oh! My! Gosh! It's such an honor to meet you!" Grinned like she was high or something. Then Paul stood up and walked over to her.

He smiled and kissed her hand. "It's nice to meet you...?"

"Oh! Martha!" She giggled. They sat down on the little sofa like thing. Amanda stood there awkwardly then sat down next to the ones who called themselves George and Ringo.

Paul kissed Martha's hand again and she giggled.

"I have to tell you something... we aren't actually flight attendants!" She grinned, Amanda rolled her eyes and felt like slapping the strange girl.

George turned to Amanda and smiled, not flirty like the other boys but friendly. "Is this true?"

"Yes... it's a long story..." Amanda looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, we don't have any money so..." Martha giggled.

"It's ok love." Paul grinned and kissed her cheek.

After a while everyone started to go to sleep except Amanda. She couldn't sleep, she felt so confused and lost. She couldn't remember anything about her past or anything, just her name and age and stuff like that. This really disturbed her, she started to cry quietly. Then George woke up and she tried to wipe her face.

"Are you ok?" He said groggily, sitting up.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking slightly concerned.

"I don't remember anything, I don't know where I am, where I'm from, who my family and friends are! All I know is who I am." A tear ran down her cheek.

"What about Martha? Isn't she your friend?"

"I don't actually know who she is, she just grabbed me and said she wanted to be my friend then gave me a this uniform and dragged me onto this plane." Amanda sighed.

"Oh..."

Amanda felt weird so she tried to change the subject. "So... are you famous or something?"

He chuckled. "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"What do you do?"

"We're a band!" He said happily.

"That's cool! What's your band name?"

"The Beatles!" He laughed, and she giggled.

"That's an interesting name."

"Yeah..." he chuckled and they were quiet for a minute. "So, what are you going to do when we get to London?"

"Oh, that's where we're going? Where were we when we left?"

George stared at her for a second. "Oh, yeah, we were in Florida."

"Oh, well I don't know... I guess I'll get a job and try to figure out what happened to me..." she looked out the window. "Or maybe I'll stick around with Martha." She laughed and George laughed too which for some reason made her feel better.

"It'll be ok." He put his arm around her shoulders and she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! yay! Warning! - I don't have the entire second chapter but I will be able to attach the rest later. **

**Enjoy and Review! :) - Tee**

* * *

_**Amanda**_

Amanda had grown quite fond of George and he gave her some money to get started in London. When it was finally time to leave he kissed her goodbye and she will never forget that wonderful kiss. Then there was Paul and Martha who hit it off very well and she went to go live with him. Amanda still talked to Martha and Martha came over sometimes but Amanda never saw any of the Beatles again. After a couple of years later Amanda got a particular call from Martha.

"Hello?"

"Hi Amanda! I have great news!"

"Hi Martha, what is it?"

"Can I come over?!"

"Um, sure...? Don't you want to tell me what the news is?"

"No, I want to tell you in person!"

"Then why did you call me? Why didn't you just come over?"

There was silence on the other end then Martha hung up. Amanda laughed and put the phone down. She decided to fix some tea before Martha got there and walked into the kitchen. About thirty minutes later she heard the front door slam and Martha ran into the kitchen.

"Hello Martha." Amanda smiled.

"Amanda! Look!" Martha held up her left hand which had a ring on it.  
"Paul and I are getting married!" She grinned and hugged Amanda tightly.

"Wow! Congratulations Martha!" Amanda said, surprised.

"So, how have you been?" Martha sat down at the kitchen table suddenly rather calm.

"Um, pretty good. I got a raise the other week so now cash isn't so tight now." Amanda suddenly noticed the nice, new clothes Martha was wearing and the plain, old clothes she was wearing. "I'll get some tea." She grabbed some cups and poured them each a cup. "How about you? Well besides the engagement." Amanda said, taking a sip.

"Not much really." Martha said putting her cup back down. "I was wondering if you wanted to be the maid of honor And if you'd help me pick stuff out and get things ready?!" She smiled brightly.

"Of course Martha!" Amanda smiled.

"Good!" She threw her bag up on the table. "I have some stuff in here! Oh! I just remembered! I brought you a present! Come on it's I. The car!" Martha jumped up and dragged Amanda out of the apartment building to her car. She opened the door and handed Amanda a little light brown furred puppy.

"Oh my gosh! Martha, why did you get me a puppy?!" Amanda snuggled the little sleepy puppy.

"Well I thought you could use a friend because the whole time we've been in London you haven't had a boyfriend and I didn't want you to die alone." Martha grinned, not meaning to insult Amanda.

"Thanks Martha." Amanda said flatly.

"You're welcome! I also got you a whole starter kit!" Martha opened the trunk and pulled out a bag of dog food, a crate, food and water dishes, some toys, a leash and a bed. "There you go!" She slammed the trunk closed.

"So, what kind of dog is it?"

"I think they said it was like a cocked spaniel and terrier mix or something."

"Does he have a name?"

"Not yet! Go ahead, name him!" Martha smiled and leaned on the car.

"Hmm... I have no idea!"

"Come on you have to name her!"

"Well?!... um... Bing-le...?"

"Bingle?! What kind of name is that?!"

"Ok fine-"

"I like it! He looks like a Bingle!"

Amanda laughed. "Ok then... well, lets take this stuff to my room. Good thing they allow pets." They carried all the stuff to Amanda's apartment and set up an area for Bingle.

"Hey Amanda, what time is it?" Martha said walking into the kitchen.

"I don't kn-"

"Oh! I have to go! We'll look at wedding stuff tomorrow! Bye Amanda!" Martha grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Amanda smiled and shook her head. She looked around to find where Bingle had gotten to, she found him in the den.

"No! Bingle! Not on the floor! Aghhh!" Amanda huffed, grabbed Bingle and put him in the kitchen while she cleaned the floor.


End file.
